


Good Intentions

by Robyn_Goodfellow



Series: Receipt Tape Stories [5]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn_Goodfellow/pseuds/Robyn_Goodfellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boxes that are heavy when your selfish and weightless when your not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions

It was a matter of great importance. At least that was what my employer had said. He needed whatever merchandise was in the vault and he was willing to pay me three million to get it. I didn't ask questions, it was part of my policy. What they wanted was their business. I knew only enough to complete the mission and get my money. I was to get into this banks vault and gather at least three black boxes. There would be more, he had told me, but he also said to get out with only what I could handle. I would be no use to him if I was caught. Getting in happened to be the easy part but getting out with extra weight worried me. I made my way into the vault to see five boxes sitting on the table in front of me. They were small enough to fit in my hand but when I picked one up I almost fell to the floor with the weight. I hefted one in my bag to test the weight and it felt like nothing. I slowly moved all five into my bad and headed out the door with my prize and hoping I would get paid extra for the two more boxes he was going to get.


End file.
